


A Fluttering

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lissa still thinks 'Marth' is dreamy.





	A Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'Midnight'

Lissa had never forgotten her crush on 'Marth'. At the time, he'd been dreamy and then some. Finding out that 'Marth' was a woman did little to change the flutter in her chest. And finding out that Lucina was her niece from the future, well, Lissa had thought that should have changed something, but it didn't. Lucina was, despite everything that should have rendered her otherwise, downright dreamy and welcome to make Lissa flutter every moment of every day. Though...

"You're staring," Lucina said softly as she sat back down after stoking the camp's low, late night fire.

"Because you're..."

"Lissa?"

"When we first met, I thought you were dreamy," Lissa said quickly. There, out in the open. Easy to brush off if Lucina thought it sounded too strange... "Watching you in the firelight made me think about it."

"Oh--" Lucina smiled, instead. "I kept worrying about my acting. It was... difficult."

"It was fine. You had me fooled."

"Well," Lucina said as she stretched and shifted a bit on the log they were sharing as a bench, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or sorry that I disappointed you."

"I'm not disappointed." Lissa shrugged. That much was true. Definitely. "You're still dreamy."

Lucina blinked. "Oh-- Lissa..."

"Too weird?" Lissa winced. There was still a way out, after all. She could simply say...

"Not at all," Lucina replied quickly. Lissa didn't know what to do when Lucina reached to gently take her hand and bring it to her lips. Ever so softly, Lucina kissed the back, all while Lissa hoped Lucina couldn't feel the flutter threaten to take flight and escape. It wasn't butterflies, but a herd of pegasi in her chest.

"Milady?" Lucina said softly, her voice dropped to 'Marth's' boyish tone.

"Gods..." Lissa couldn't manage anything else. It was terrible. She just... She took a deep breath.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Lucina continued before kissing each of Lissa's fingers in turn.

Lissa nearly fell off the log and, on cue, Lucina grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Perhaps we should wait until we're not on watch?"

"Yes," Lissa said quickly. Still, she didn't let go right away. Lucina felt too good.

If Frederick or Stahl noticed them sitting oddly close together when they rose to take over the watch, neither one said anything. Nor about Lucina accompanying Lissa to her tent.

For safety.


End file.
